The fox children
by Kitsune Seishin
Summary: Lori is no ordinary girl. She sees her friends all grow old and die but she never ages or dies. She must live being half fox spirit. I wonder how will she succeed being a normal human with this curse?


The Fox Children

I think it's been ten years...no twenty? Oh who knows it could have even been a thousand year! After all I am immortal. Time flies by, humans die, but I never age OR die. My mother always used to tell me "never play with humans, they'll just disappear right before your eyes". But I never listened and now I pay the price. Hi nice to meet ya! My names Lori and this story is about me and how I survived as a fox demon (spirit). I was born an only child, my mother told me it was because she only wanted one child but I overheard her saying she doesn't want to spread the curse. I would rather call it a blessing though although teenage years were hard but well talk about that later! I live being a fox spirit it makes me feel like a somebody, like in different from everyone else. The only other fox spirit I met when I was little, was my mother. For most of my childhood I was stuck in that prison of a house. I never even got to feel grass under my feet or feel the suns warmth as it hit my face. I had permission to go to school but no communication with other kids. I at lunch alone, aged alone and basally had no friends at all. My father abandoned us when I was young. His last words were "how could you give birth to that-that thing!". I wasn't that offended by what he said...I always knew that bastard of a father was no good anyway!

I started to take cooking lessons since my mom fell ill and was bed ridden. I cooked meals everyday for my mother and doctor vamp came by every week to examine her. Soon after I realised I was a pretty good cook. After I left middle school I went to a high school near my home so whenever mom needed me I could sneak out and be right back in at least ten minuets. in my teenage years in high school my fox powers were starting to awaken. My hair would grow white, I would grow ears and a tail, sharp fox teeth and even whiskers. If I lost complete control over my fox power I would transform into a massive white fox spirit. Luckily nobody can see me in that form unless they have strong spiritual power.

Every now and then I would visit the god of war and ask him to sealy powers away until I were old enough to manage them. He always told me the same thing "no god could ever seal the power of his/her trustworthy guardian!". When I grow to twenty I must always answer his call wen he needs me, that us our duty as god children.

I controlled most of my transformations but whenever I was nervous about something I would grow ears and a tail. In my third year of high school I met my first crush on a tall, rebellious looking guy, his name was (tora (Japanese for tiger). I would always get nervous around him so I tried my best to pretend I wasn't there. Sometimes he would speak to me and my heart would pound so fast I feel like I'm having a heart attack! He saw my transformation one day when I thought no one was watching, he told me he wouldn't anyone but he never promised. The next week rumours about it were floating around and I had to cover it up with something so I told everyone I was in some sort of bet but lost and had to wear ears and a tail for a while. I'm not sure if the bought it but it was the best I could think of! After that a followed the rules 'trust no one, not even close relatives or friends'.

i ended up bumping into a quiet boy with pure white hair and bright golden eyes. He said his nickname was snow because of his hair, he never did tell me his real name. He tad me he had also been cursed by the fox spirit and that his father had grown ill as well. We both decided that until we went out separate ways we had to find other people like us. It was strange though, we rarely found anyone like us but when we did they were either orphans or their parents fell ill on the same day and year as ours. Those of us that we're the guardians of the gods decided to move into the same apartment building right next door to each other so if anything happens we can help each other out.

We were all around the same age and all attended the same school. It was like we were destined to meet each other or something. Snow was 16, Iris (a childish teenager who loves cute things) was 17, Natauki ( a mature, emo who loves reading manga) was 15 and I, Lori was 15. We were all wearing pearl necklaces that would shine when ever we were together. They were all the same colour as our eyes. Iris said " I knew these pearls were strange since I was a baby!". But I though it might have something to do with the whole fox busyness. Snow had a golden one, Iris has a red one, Natsuki had an orange one and mine was both white and blue since I was born with two eye colours. I may not be able to see out of my white eye but my ability to sense people is stronger than usual.

After graduation we all stayed together in that building Iris and I shared an

apartment and Natsuki and Snow shared the other. Even though we had this mission we still had lives to live, very long lives that is. I became an amazing cook and even opened my own restaurant I called it 'the fox cave', Iris became a professional hair stylist in one of the number one hair salons. Both Natsuki and Snow stayed in their apartment editing books authors wrote and drawing manga. Our lives were finally going good. Soon after out parents died and became guardians of the gods. We all knew they would still be watching over us and occasionally come and visit. Even though we're busy with our life we must never forget about our life's mission.

END-for now


End file.
